Snow Boy
by kinasume
Summary: Hiccup's been struggling to keep the dragon he shot down and befriended a secret; add to that a trouble making flying kid with ice powers that's been tormenting him for weeks, and he's got a real problem But what happens when this snow boy starts acting differently? Hijack, set in Berk while Hiccup's working with Toothless. Rating may change depending upon how I work with this.


It had been going on for weeks, maybe even a month or two now. It seemed that every time Hiccup stepped out of his door, down he went. It wasn't even that cold out yet, but that didn't seem to matter to the annoying laughter he heard in the distance each time. He had grown suspicious of any ground he stepped on; it all seemed safe enough when he was putting his foot down. But as soon as he was walking relatively comfortably, suddenly, the ground on which he stood turned slick and frozen, and it was all downhill from there; literally. He ended up sliding downwards on either his butt or his back, waiting for the guaranteed impact of some tree or bush. If he was really unlucky, the ice would lead him to a building or rock, both of which often had the other teenaged vikings around them to add to the humiliating laughter. Like he wasn't picked on enough by them.

At first he was always really surprised and screamed practically the entire way down. Recently though, he had grown to expect it, and he just waited patiently for the experience to end.

There were other things that went on similar to this, sure. But sliding down a hill unexpectedly seemed to be the most common. Hiccup opened his door and walked outside, looking around suspiciously, knowing that he'd be sliding his way around relatively soon. He looked at the trees, in the sky, and as much on his roof as he could see, only to find nothing. Not that that was especially unusual. He sighed, and walked around his house, heading to the woods he knew contained his biggest secret.

Hiccup was surprised when nothing happened on his way to the little cutout where Toothless stayed. He was not, however, surprised to see a familiar pale, white-haired boy with a blue hoodie and a crooked staff teasing his dragon. Hiccup shook his head and sighed, running over to the two of them. The boy was floating around, sending little bits of ice to the black dragon's feet. Toothless, expectedly, was extremely unhappy with the situation, and was snapping and chasing the boy, trying to get him to leave; Hiccup could see that Toothless wasn't going to go much longer without his fire.

"No, no, no, no, no. Quit it. Right now. You're getting really old really fast Jack, and I draw the line at anything against Toothless. Get out," Hiccup exclaimed, more than done with the shenanigans which Jack was playing on him.

"Hey, calm down, freckles. We were just having a little fun, now, weren't we, beast?" Jack said, floating backwards and holding his hands up, his staff under one arm. Toothless snarled at him from behind Hiccup, then turned and walked away, burning his usual sleeping spot, in hopes that he could warm his feet a little.

Hiccup glared at Jack. He had been putting up with the pranks that Jack pulled on him for quite the while, and he was getting more than sick of them. "How about you do us all a favor and just leave this whole place alone. No one wants you around, whether they can see you or not. And as the only one here that can see you, I'm about ready to snap."

Jack smirked a little, and lowered to the ground, walking slowly towards Hiccup. "Alright then. You want me to leave? Fine, I might as well. But first…" his hand shot out and grabbed Hiccup's wrist, and all of a sudden, they were in the air, Berk becoming a rapidly shrinking couple of islands. Hiccup freaked out for a moment, before he realized what was going on and tried to get out of Jack's grip. "I wouldn't recommend that idea there, now, if I'm not holding onto you, you're falling. And I don't think that dragon of yours is going to be much use to you down there, where he can't get up," Jack said, laughing.

Hiccup sighed. He had a valid point. If he let go now, he'd be plummeting to his doom in the icy ocean. _Better to just wait this one out and see where it goes_, Hiccup thought.

They circled around in the air for awhile, Jack having a stupid grin on his face and clearly enjoying himself, Hiccup about ready to just fall into the watery depths and take his poor chances at swimming back to the island. Soon enough, Jack took them back downwards, and landed somewhere high on the mountain. It was mostly rock, though there were a few patches of soil with trees poking their ways out into the sky. Jack let go of Hiccup about five feet above the ground, where he proceeded to land on his feet, lose his balance, stumble, and roll among the rocks for a minute or two. By the time he stopped, he was scratched up in a number of places, bruised in several more, and had a couple of small cuts on his face.

"Thanks a lot. You know, you push my nerves an awful lot. I'm not kidding when I'm telling you that I'm about to snap, snow boy." As usual, Jack ignored him.

"Aw, come on, lighten up. It's not like I'm hurting you or anything. You did the rolling down the rocks thing yourself," he said, floating around, and waving his staff like a child. Hiccup glared at him, turned around, and started trying to work out the best way to get down the mountain. Once he had made his decision, he started storming off down his chosen path. "Hey hey hey, where are you going? Come on, we were just starting to have some fun," Jack said, coming over next to Hiccup as he wound his way around large rocks and trees.

"Yeah. Fun. Right," Hiccup said, keeping his eyes focused on where he was going. He picked up the pace, hoping to get away from Jack, even though he knew that it was no use.

"Hey, come on now!" Jack protested, grabbing Hiccup's arm in hopes of stopping him. His plan backfired; The short boy lost his footing, and fell over once again, rolling down, down, down, until he fell off of a small, cliff-like portion of the mountain. Jack cringed as he watched Hiccup go over the hill, and heard a thud a second later. He went back to his feet, and ran over to the cliff side, looking down to find Hiccup sprawled on the ground, obviously in some pain. One hand was over his shoulder, and he was cringing. Jack jumped down, landing softly with the aid of the wind, and looked over Hiccup quickly. "Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly.

"Oh yeah, just fine! It's not like I just fell and hurt my shoulder or anything," Hiccup said angrily.

"Shoot, I'm so sorry. Do you have any idea what's up with it?" Jack asked, kneeling down beside Hiccup and looking at his shoulder.

Hiccup cringed again when he tried to move it. "Just that it hurts. Something about it doesn't feel quite right," he said, trying unsuccessfully to sit up.

"Just stay down there," Jack said, trying to gently move Hiccup's heavy fur vest out of the way so he could get a better look. His shoulder looked slightly deformed; definitely dislocated. Jack sighed. "Alright, you're going to need to lie on your back, move your hand and stick your arm out." Hiccup looked at Jack, puzzled, but reluctantly complied. After a deep breath, Jack bent down, and gently grabbed Hiccup's hand. He braced his foot against Hiccup's torso, and began to pull gently on the arm. Hiccup groaned at the pain, but allowed Jack to keep working at it. After a minute, the shoulder seemed to move back into it's proper place. Hiccup shouted slightly as it happened, but afterwards seemed much more comfortable. "How's it feeling now?" Jack asked.

"Better. It still hurts, but not nearly as much," Hiccup said, standing up. He went to walk away again, but Jack grabbed hold of his wrist before he could get anywhere. "Would you mind letting go? Remember where this got us last time," Hiccup said, still clearly upset with Jack.

"Just hang on a second, geeze." Jack quickly grabbed a small pile of dirt and needles, blowing on them to freeze them together and keep them relatively cold as a whole. He then handed the frozen mass to Hiccup. "Keep that on it," he said.

Hiccup glared at him, but took the ball of dirt and placed it between his shoulder and his vest. "Thanks. Now do me a favor and leave me alone, seeing as all you do is cause me pain and problems, and don't especially care about what happens with me anyways." Hiccup said disdainfully, walking away again.

The comment hit Jack hard. At first he was extremely sad and hurt, but then he was enraged. He stormed his way in front of Hiccup, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't care about what happens with you? What was all that that I just did back there? Sheep dung? Glad to know you appreciate the people that help you out when you're injured!"

"Like you've ever done anything for me before that! All it's ever been is freezing the ground to make me slip, freezing my feet to the ground, and bothering my dragon! What of that possibly says you give the slightest bit of a goat's ass towards me?" Hiccup shouted back.

Jack had no comeback. He simply stood before Hiccup, glaring him down angrily, unsure of what else to say. "Thought so. Good riddance," Hiccup said before pushing Jack out of the way and continuing down the mountain.

Hiccup heard Jack say something as he walked away, but he couldn't quite hear what it was. He sighed, and turned around one final time. "What?" he asked, thoroughly annoyed.

Jack looked Hiccup straight in the eye, the expression in his eyes as icy as their color. "What other means do I have to get your attention? Most people can't even see me, and that's my only way to interact with them! I'd like to see how you react to someone you're drawn to being the first mortal to be able to see you in hundreds of years!" he shouted.

"Can't even wh-" Hiccup started, but Jack was long gone. He had shot up into the air, and was now lost among the clouds.


End file.
